With regard to a work machine provided with a cab and a work equipment mounted on the machine body in such a manner that the cab and the work equipment are capable of moving independently of each other, conventional cab interference prevention control for preventing interference between the cab and the work equipment is typically performed by detecting the distance moved by the cab; adjusting the interference prevention range based on the result of the detection of the actual distance moved by the cab in order to prevent interference between the cab and the work equipment; and, based on the adjusted interference prevention range, limiting movement of the work equipment (e.g. see Japanese Patent No. 3,310,783 (pp 4 and 5, and FIGS. 3 to 5).